


Down to the Bottom

by threedices



Series: Kakashi rare pairs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Hatake Kakashi, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Orochimaru, Minor Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Moral Ambiguity, Suicidal Thoughts, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Kakashi gave himself up along time ago. Now he has given up Sasuke, as well.Orochimaru takes advantage and profits.





	Down to the Bottom

Kakashi feels too old to die and too young to live.  
Or something like that, in reverse.

He wanders the streets of Konoha and hopes that this day with the day the mission kills him.

He follows the genin and the scent, because it might.

The missions he takes are dangerous, but not enough.  
This might be what does him in.  
It never happens, of course, because that would be too easy.

Orochimaru awaits him at the end of the trail, with a smile and an offer.

"If you come with me, you can watch over the boy." 

His smile is alluring, his eyes empty.

Kakashi's stomach feels like lead, full with memories and regret, his nose full of his father's blood.

The same eyes, only more madness.

Why should he care anyway?  
Who does he stay for?

He takes Orochimaru's offer.

Stealing Sasuke is easy.  
The boy is trusting, even in his young, cynical way.

Was Itachi ever this trusting?  
Was Kakashi?

Kakashi shakes the thought away like cobwebs and sets up the seal that will transport them.

Sasuke thinks it will help contain the Curse Seal.  
He is too young to have ever learned sealing, too desperate that this time, this time the one he trusts will not betray him.

Sasuke is a fool.

If he wasn't so numb and ready to watch everything burn, Kakashi would feel sorry for him.

Sasuke will never be the killer Itachi is.  
He's too soft, too human, and it doesn't matter at all, because Orochimaru will not let him live long enough to truly regret it.

"He will not suffer as my vessel," Orochimaru had said and Kakashi wanted to believe him.

In a way, he longs to be made free as well.  
To be a mere vessel sounds like a kinder, quicker end than any Kakashi has considered before.

Kakashi knows Orochimaru is right. "They never appreciated your father. Why do you think they appreciate you?"

The seal is wide and needs to be large to cover the distance, but it isn't complex.  
Kakashi has enough time to think and decide.

When he activates it by pushing chakra into it, he already knows what to do.

He opens his eyes again, to face Orochimaru, smiling at him.

"Welcome to Sound, Kakashi." 

Kakashi smiles back, on reflex.  
He doesn't know if he means it.

Sasuke is escorted away.

Kakashi avoids looking at the boy.  
Sasuke's fate is sealed.  
Now Kakashi only needs to seal his own.

"Do you need another body?" 

Orochimaru watches him, from half lidded eyes.  
"Not yet."

He chuckles when Kakashi sighs.

"I might still find some use for you."

The snake sannin's skin is cold when he brushes a hand against Kakashi cheek.

Kakashi doesn't care.

Instead, he welcomes it.


End file.
